Temptation
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: Erza comes to stay over, but causes more than a little naughtiness. My first girl/girl Rated M for an obvious reason! ONE SHOT xD


Heyy so this is my first ever Fairy Tail fic and my first ever girl/girl. Please let me know what you think, as it may determine whether i write another or not. Thanks.

I do not own Fairy Tail, although i have brought the soundtrack ^^

* * *

><p>Temptation<p>

Lucy sat on her bed reading her latest letter to her mum. Deep down she knew it was foolish to write letters to a dead woman but somehow it helped numb the pain.

She sighed as she finished reading and neatly stored the letter away. Flopping back down on the bed she let her eyes drift shut and was just about to fall asleep when she heard the all too familiar sound of someone creeping through the window.

"Natsu why do you insist on doing that?" Lucy called angrily, not even bothering to look up.

A soft feminine voice greeted her.

"Am I bothering you Lucy?" Erza asked gently.

Lucy sat upright on her bed. "No no of course not I just can't be bothered both Natsu right now. What brings you here?" she said flustered.

"It appears Natsu and Gray decided to use my home as a hotel tonight" the red haired beauty replied, giggling.

"Damn boys.." Lucy muttered to herself. "Anything I can do?"

"Well I was wondering if I could stay here the night?" Erza asked cheerily.

Lucy looked at her stunned. "Uhh yeah I gue..." but Erza was already transforming into her night time outfit. Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head when Erza finally materialised.

Stood clad in a set of matching lacy underwear that barely covered her, Erza looked at Lucy confused.

"What's wrong Lucy? You're all red. Do you have a fever?" Erza stepped closer and placed a hand on the blondes forehead. The action caused Erza's breasts to rise out of the bra.

"I…uh..you..you're not wearing clothes?" Lucy asked, her face blushing more and more as she spoke. Erza chuckled and pulled back to sit on her knees in front of Lucy.

"Well of course not silly. We are both girls here, nothing you or I hasn't seen before. What's the point of clothes?" She smiled. Lucy simply looked down at her black shorts and neon pink tank top.

"Now come on you, off with the clothes" and without any further warning, Erza advanced towards Lucy, aiming to remove her tank top.

The stellar spirit mange couldn't help but move. However, that only served to make the situation work.

"Ah..mmm" Lucy moaned out as Erza's hand accidentally pressed against her breast. Erza pulled back and looked up at Lucy who flushed an even deeper shade of crimson and looked away.

Smirking Erza had a naughty thought. She grasped Lucy's breast once again, a little firmer this time. She was rewarded with a definite needy moan.

"E..Erza. W..what are you doing?" Lucy asked, crystal blue eyes staring at the hand that continued to fondle her breast and make her breathing hitch.

"Relax, just a little treat before bed" Erza said, opting to grab the other breast to shut her up. Lucy moaned louder in response.

Whilst her mind screamed at her that this was wrong, that she was simply over hormonal and easily turned on, Lucy could not deny what Erza was doing felt good. Damn good.

Realising Lucy had relaxed a little, Erza took her chance. Leaning in, she latched on to a pert nipple standing proud through the tank top it was constrained by. She sucked and licked the nipple as Lucy threw her head back and moaned a long guttural moan.

"OOHHH" she screamed as Erza repeated the process on the other nipple, choosing to bite at this one. Lucy's hands wrapped themselves into the long locks of red hair as the girl in front of her continued her assault of pleasure.

It was then that Erza noticed it. A slight damp patch had formed in front of her where Lucy's thighs were resting on the bed. She pulled away, much to the dismay of Lucy as once again she sat back against her heels.

"Lucy" Erza whispered in a silky voice. The blonde looked at her, lust hazing her gaze. "You're wet" she whispered. "You liked what I did to you and you want more, don't you?"

She could have said no. She could have forced Erza away, out of the house. But she didn't.

Instead Lucy Heartphilia found herself ripping off her shorts and top faster than humanly possible. The clothes were followed by her bra as she leaned forward and practically forced Erza to continue groping them.

Erza happily accepted, squeezing and licking the breasts in a more passionate manor. Feeling like her partner was neglected, Lucy yanked Erza's panties down her hips and marvelled at how soaked the titian was. Clearly she was not as composed as she made out.

"Do it" Erza's simple command only added to the juices that were now flowing out of Lucy as she daringly traced her womanhood. Soft gasps escaped Erza as she sucked on the breasts in front of her. Seeking louder moans, Lucy thrust a finger deep inside the wet cunt and fingered her hard and fast, just as she had done to herself on many occasions.

The reaction was phenomenal. Erza became wild and frantic, thrusting into Lucy's hand as she added a second and then third finger. In return, Erza claimed Lucy's mouth on her on, indulging in a heated kiss.

The girls continued like that for several moments, with Lucy thrusting faster and faster until at last Erza clenched around her and orgasm swept over her. Lucy pulled her fingers out and Erza collapsed into a heap beside her. She didn't even notice as the weight of the bed shifted and Lucy left the room.

However she did notice the distinct sounds of a vibrator behind her. She sat up on the bed, back resting against the headboard. At the end of the bed stood a now naked and very sexy Lucy, holing one large vibrator, with what appeared to be no base.

"What is that?" Erza panted, all the while getting wet once again.

"My favourite toy" Lucy replied. "You see, I need some fun too and it's only fair." With that, she slipped one end into her dripping juicy, moaning as inch by inch she accepted it. Then with cat like grace she crawled over to Erza, some of the vibrator still hanging out of her.

"I'm gonna fuck you good you bad bad girl" she said and with one swift rock of her hips, Erza felt the tip brush against her entrance.

"MMMMMMM" Erza practically screamed, encouraging Lucy further. She thrust forward; the last of the dildo being accepted into Erza's awaiting warmth. The girls sighed contented before Lucy began to pound without mercy.

Erza began to meet her thrust for thrust as the pair threw their heads back moaning and screaming.

"Fuck me more Lucy! Work that dick" Ohh yessss" Erza moaned out, thrashing as she felt herself come close to yet another orgasm. It appeared Lucy had read her mind as she suddenly sped up, going at it with no avail.

Suddenly orgasm ripped through them both, shooting stars blocking their vision as their screams and cries escalated into sound even dogs couldn't hear.

Lucy pulled out of Erza and tossed the vibrator aside as she felt suddenly drowsy. She had just enough time to kiss her lover passionately on the lips before she rolled to the side and the blackness of sleep took over them both.

* * *

><p>OKAYY please review XD o.O<p> 


End file.
